Secret Santa
by Water-Angel445
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Alvin is on the hunt for his Secret Santa. He has his suspicions on a familiar pink lovin' chipette…but will his suspicion be proven right? Or will it just be a misconception? Cartoon.


**Happy Winter Break you guys! :D Just wanted to get into the Christmas spirit with everyone else! (Can't do that very well without any snow...) So yeah...MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^^ I'm proud of myself, this has to be the most I've written ever! 5 PAGES. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks and Chipettes or Dave. I wish I did. But I don't...Oh well.**

**P.S Oh and happy New Years! XD**

* * *

><p>Alvin stood and stared. Not moving, blinking only when needed, and just staring. At <em>her<em>. Eleanor, who happened to be walking by, noticed this and stopped by him.

"Uh…Alvin?" She asked quietly as not wanting to scare him.

"Hm?" Was his simple reply, not moving an inch at all.

"Whatcha doin'?" The blonde chipette had a hint of a smile on her face when questioning him.

"It's her…" Eleanor blinked at the response, not expecting it in the least bit. She shifted her head until she was looking at her older sister Brittany.

Being the winter season, the 12-year old chipette switched from her regular outfit to a long shirt and sweater, both being pink of course, and some jeans. Her auburn ponytail swayed as she and one of her friends laughed at whatever was being said.

"What about her?" Eleanor questioned curiously. It was rare to see him do something like this…well, not THAT rare but still.

"That chipette is my Secret Santa. I just know it!" Alvin exclaimed finally facing the chipette next to him.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. He's been on this ever since they were assigned one. It was always someone different than the last, it changed every day!

"Are you certain?" She asked him, knowing this was going to change soon. It could've changed at that moment for all she knew!

"I am one-hundred percent positive that she is!"

"That's what you said last time…"

Alvin shook his head at the response. "This time it's different from the others, Ellie." He followed as Eleanor began to walk away from him.

"You said that too…"

"Do you not believe me?" Alvin tried his best to look hurt by Eleanor's comment.

"In all honesty…" She turned to face the chipmunk behind her, "Not really." Eleanor turned back around and continued walking.

"It's nice to know that you have faith in me!" The red-clad chipmunk called after her. He turned to walk to his next class, and ran right into his current "suspect".

"So, do you have a gift for your person yet?" Brittany asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

Alvin inhaled deeply. "No." He said simply, and then walked around her, continuing on his way.

The chipette rolled her eyes at Alvin's actions but followed him nevertheless. "So…you didn't?"

"I thought we cleared that up already…" He picked his words carefully, not wanting to accidentally give away what he really wanted to her. He was suspicious of her still.

"I know." Brittany continued, "I just wanted to make sure…"

"Make sure of what?" Alvin turned to see if he could catch Brittany in the act. Unfortunately, for him, he didn't. She looked perfectly calm.

"No reason…" Brittany averted her eyes as she turned to walk away, making her look even more suspicious to him.

Alvin quickly blocked her path. '_She's not getting away so easy…_' He thought. "If you don't have a reason, why are you making sure?"

Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Just go with it…"

"Why?"

"I was just making conversation!" The chipette huffed, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes!"

Brittany blew her bangs out of her face. "And what would that problem be?"

"It's simple really. With it being Secret Santa time and all, people get curious." Alvin began. He turned his back to her and continued. "So then they try to trick you into giving out what you want. It'll most likely be your Secret Santa!"

"And then, that person will wear me down until I give out that I want that brand new silver guitar!"

The first irritated chipmunk then clamped his hand over his _big mouth_ and gasped. '_Why did I just say that? !_' He shouted nervously in his mind.

His stupid self just gave away the biggest secret to the enemy!

Alvin whipped around to face the pick-clad chipette, but instead found an empty chipette-spaced shape.

He sighed in relief. Brittany left! His secret was safe! But, wanting to be 100% certain, Alvin looked around the hall, checking for _more _suspects.

Fortunately, no one appeared to notice his outburst. Smiling confidently, he walked to his next class.

Thought the whole school week, Brittany was constantly pestering her counterpart about the whole 'Secret Santa' thing. Alvin's suspicion grew ten-fold as the week passed. Seriously, you don't just continuously bother someone just because! **(A/N Ironic ain't it…)**

Finally, it was Friday, Secret Santa day. Was Alvin worried? Of course not!

Somehow, the little chipmunk managed to hand make the "perfect gift" for his "Secret Santee". It probably wasn't the best he could come up with, but a gift is better than no gift at all!

Besides, it's the thought that counts right?

Alvin just couldn't wait for the last period! Then he would be able to get his gift! But first, he had to discreetly give his gift away. It wouldn't be a Secret Santa if they knew who it was, right?

'_This going to be so great!_' He thought happily, '_er…I hope…_'

Currently, he was desperately searching for his "Secret Santee's" locker.

The plan was simple, to him anyways: find the locker, break into said locker, drop off the gift, close the locker, and then run like he was being chased by cops.

Simple, right?

Alvin kept turning his head at every two lockers, hunting down for the right one. But seriously, how many lockers does the school have? After what felt like hours of searching to Alvin, he finally found the locker.

'_Yes!_' He exclaimed happily in his head. After double and then triple checking to make sure he wasn't being followed, he crept silently up to the locker. It almost felt like Alvin was just going to get caught in act. But he was sure that wasn't gonna happen. Everyone was in class so getting caught was very unlikely. Plus, he had a perfect excuse for being out there…

_Flashback…_

"_Mr. Seville…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Is there something wrong?" Alvin was bouncing and squirming in his seat. Legs crossed and hands in-between, he shook his head. "Nope. Never better!" He forced himself to say cheerfully._

_The teacher believed him for that moment and went back to teaching her class. As time went on, Alvin's bouncing seemed to get more violent, and that annoyed the teacher to no end. Some students would turn and stare at the moving chipmunk, distracting them._

_She heard a small whimper. That was the last straw._

"_Alvin…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you have to go to th-"_

"_YES!" The chipmunk shouted out. He thrust his arm out, palm up, "PLEASE?"_

_She sighed and grabbed the hall pass off of her desk. "You know, you could have just asked…"_

_Within seconds, Alvin snatched the hall pass, jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, shouting out a 'thank you!' in the process._

_Once a safe distance from the classroom, he still kept running, past other classrooms, past the locker he was looking for, and into the bathroom._

_He wasn't kidding when he said he had to go._

_He _meant_ it._

_Flashback over…_

Yeah, Alvin may have wasted valuable time, but you gotta go when you gotta go. It really wasn't part of the plan, but it worked. And Alvin was gonna roll with it.

Once at the locker, he pulled out the tool he really needed. A stethoscope.

'_If it works in the movies, then it has to work in reality…_' He thought. The excited chipmunk put on the tool and pressed the end near the lock mechanism. He turned it to the right slowly, afraid he might miss it.

_Click!_

Satisfied, Alvin smiled and started working on cracking the next number.

_3 minutes later…_

Beads of sweat started to form on the chipmunks' face. He was concentrating solely on cracking the combination.

'_Just one more number!_' Looking around for the fifth time in that time period, Alvin searched for any more signs of students. Or teachers. Almost being caught several times, he didn't want to risk it again.

_Click!_

Alvin grinned like a mad-man. Quietly as possible, he pulled open the locked door. Then cringed at the loud squeaks it produced.

'_Why is this not fixed?_' He thought angrily. That was just plain ridiculous!

Alvin rolled his eyes and gently placed the gift inside, positioning it so that the small note was facing the front. As soon as it was placed correctly, Alvin slammed the door shut and took off down the hall.

He had wasted enough time and was sure the end up in trouble…

"Honey, I'm home!" Not hearing a response, Alvin tilted his head as if he was a lost puppy. Tossing off his coat onto the floor, he walked through the decorated living room into the kitchen for a snack. Upon opening the refrigerator, he found a not stuck on a plate of sandwiches.

'_Dear boys,_

_I'll be working a little later than usual tonight. So here are some sandwiches in case you get hungry. __**Please**__ try to stay out of trouble._

_Love, Dave_'

The boy rolled his eyes at the last sentence, knowing it was directed at him. Simon had to stay after school for some sort of competition, and Theodore went to the Chipettes house. All in all, Alvin was totally alone.

He grabbed a sandwich off the plate and plopped into a nearby chair. As he ate, Alvin's mind began to drift back to the gift in the locker. He was actually…_worried_ that she wouldn't like his gift. She didn't seem to be the picky-gifty type, but he wasn't 100% positive.

As Alvin continued eating, his eyes started scanning the house again.

_Flint_.

He blinked and quickly started scanning the room. What was that?

_Flint_.

There it was again! A flash of silver! The chipmunk averted his eyes in the direction of the flash.

'_The living room!_' He slid off the chair and headed in that direction. Alvin was sure he saw something. Something that wasn't there before. He was sure of it.

The table. The couch. The Christmas tree.

_Flint_.

There! Glad to have found the source, Alvin speed-walked towards the strange object. He reached out and touched it. The object was cool and smooth, it was nothing but silver. Curiosity killing him, he grabbed the object and pulled it from under the tree. Alvin gasped.

The silver guitar! The one he wanted since he first saw it!

'_B-But, but how?_' The chipmunk was confused more than ever. It couldn't have been anybody in the household, they all knew better than to leave a gift out for him to see. Especially if it was unwrapped.

'_Then who?_' It had to have been someone who had access to the house. But nothing came to mind. Alvin's eyes scanned the length of the guitar. At the end, he noticed a little white tag.

'_Ho, Ho, Ho!_

_Hope you like your gift! It cost a fortune! But it was worth it! Have a merry Christmas! :)_

_P.S Thanks for necklace! It's beautiful! ;)_

_Love~ SS_'

Alvin chuckled at the message. He recognized that handwriting anywhere. Shaking his head, he sat on the couch and flipped the TV on.

The chipette was something else entirely…

Jeanette lied on her, bed thinking about what she did. Had she really sold her best necklace…for _Alvin_? She in general was a nice and giving person, but she never expected this to happen.

The chipette smiled and grasped the necklace around her neck.

It didn't matter anymore. She got a better one in return.

This wasn't store bought. It came from the heart.

And that's all that mattered the most to her…

* * *

><p><strong>*shakes head* You SOOOO thought this was Alvinatty didn't you? DIDN'T YOU! XD Sorry to disappoint..but I wanted to change my angle a bit. You know...surprise twists and different couples. Stuff like that. Humor will come later.<strong>

**Anywho...REVIEW! :) (That ryhmed! XD)**


End file.
